The Keyblades Kamen Rider
by Dracul666
Summary: Sora and Roxas are the Keyblades chosen ones. Aqua and Riku are Keyblade masters. well now the Keyblade will have a new wielder...a Kamen Rider. Multi crossovers Kamen Rider, Video games, anime etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trails, Meetings and a Quest.

Philip: about time you wrote a Kamen Rider story, the Kingdom Hearts addition to the story should yield interesting results.

Dracul666: I know what you mean this… is gonna be fun. Also anyone who has read my Judgment Reaper, or Highschool of Various Crossovers fic's you will recognize at least one of the beginning parts.

Philip: so how's this going to go. You know world wise.

Dracul666: first Hallow Bastion for a run-in with Sora and to get supplies, then onto the world of Kamen Rider Kiva.

Philip: a meeting with Sora so soon why?

Dracul666: you'll see also, what's the difference between Kiva and Twilight?

Philip: what?

Dracul666: Kiva is based on vampires while Twilight is based on gay as fuck sparkling fairies.

Philip: aha ha ha ha! I know anybody who reads this will agree. Anyway Dracul666 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider or anything he uses unless he came up with it.

_**Flashback**_

The moon shone down on the mansion in the middle of a large forest. Surrounding the enormous building was a giant stone wall that enclosed and protected the structure. A large steel gate guarded the entrance. The doors to the mansion slowly opened as a lone figure walked out into the night.

Hidden by the shadows of darkness, the figure stumbled as blood dripped down his body. The figure breathed harshly as he stumbled towards the cellar door. Opening the wooden frame, his strength then suddenly left him as he tripped and rolled down the stone steps. He finally stopped as he landed harshly at the bottom of the stairs. The figure rested for a moment greedily sucking in the air around him. He looked up and found that he had arrived at the basement. Looking around, it saw that the structure of the basement had a medieval appearance. Lit candles surrounded him, as they were adorned on the walls in place of the normal torches.

The light revealed a young boy about 7 maybe 8 in age, in tattered pants wearing no shirt. But what was unusual about the boy was the fact that he had fox ears that poked out of his head, and a fox tail that could be seen sticking out from behind him. His right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down that same arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looking like a gauntlet and the parts not covered, softly glowed a dark crimson.

Fresh blood oozed from various wounds that were present over his body. This boy was Dracul Hellsing Masamune, child of demon Date Masamune and vampire Seras Victoria Hellsing. A hybrid…that of a demon and that of a vampire.

He managed to rise up and continue limping down the hallway.

Before the _incident_, Dracul had a pretty normal life….. Normal for a hybrid vampire/demon anyway. He had parents who loved him, he drank blood, learned how to fight and control the powers that came with his lineages. He watched TV, learned basic things like math, history, reading and how to blend in with humans by hiding his ears, tail and arm.

But all this changed when he was seven. One day, a deadly ninja from _that_ village sliced through his clothes with shuriken, while chasing after a spy, who tried to lose him in the crowd. Everyone's eyes widened as they all saw his tail and fangs. Someone screamed 'Demon!' while someone cried 'Vampire!' Dracul just tried to continue the chase. But he was intercepted by a mob that had formed. They cried out for his blood as they bound him and tried to kill him, but they for some reason couldn't. Soon they realized that all of his wounds were healing rapidly. Unable to kill the demon, they instead, they carved the words hell-spawn and bloodsucker carved into his chest and the words demon scum and fox freak carved into his back creating scars by pouring acid and salt into the wounds.

When he managed to get away, he headed straight for his home. When he finally reached his safe haven, when he slowly opened the door and stumbled inside. His mother came to the door and saw that it was her baby boy, her eyes widened as she let out a shriek. Seconds later her husband came out rushing to her side before gazing upon his son. They listened as their little boy sobbed out what had happened and they were PISSED!

Dracul looked up to see his mother clenching her teeth, while blood could be seen dripping out of his fathers hands. They stormed out of the house as they made their way towards the village, for what reason you might ask? His parents went to slaughter the village. It was a massacre! Bodies were stacked upon one another as blood flowed like water throughout the streets. But the villagers rallied up their arms and brought out their anti-demon arsenals. Holy water crosses, and other holy objects were launched at the two angered parents.

In the end, feeling the effects of the sacred weapons, they perished after being so weakened. Dracul grieved when found out and cried out to heavens for revenge. Over the next several years, he trained harshly to finish the job in which they had started for him.

_**Flashback end**_

[Play the full version of Sword Summit by T.M. Revolution]

As his custom alarm clock played one of his favorite songs, Dracul Hellsing Masamune woke from another of his as he called them "10-year nightmares" and got out of bed, he allowed the song to continue as he started his morning routine. He walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and began to brush his teeth then proceeded to take a shower, after which he came out with a towel around his waist. He began to dry himself , when he was done he began to get dressed, a crimson button-up shirt with the sleeves ripped off and jeans and black buckle up combat boots [change song to the full version of the Gekiranger theme song].

Even after all these years he still has yet to find someone that would accept his "condition", said "condition" is what he saw as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dracul was an even 6' with messy mid to short brown hair with a single blond bang. His hair ended at about the middle of his neck; he wears an ornate eye patch [look up Date Masamune from Sengoku Barsara] over his right eye but what really stood out was his "unique features".

Dracul had black and crimson fox ears that poked out the top of his head, and a long fox tail of the same color that could be seen slowly swaying behind him. His right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down his arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looking like a gauntlet and the parts not covered by scales, softly glowed a dark crimson [a black and crimson Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry 4] and whenever he managed to cover it all there was still the ten scars on his throat from the "incident" that took away his ability to talk and his right eye, so he just left with… well his left, a slit pupil in the middle of a crimson orb that sat in a pitch black void that would be white if he were normal, but sadly he is not. Banishing these thoughts and turning off his alarm clock he headed downstairs.

After finishing his morning rituals Dracul went to the basement and turned on the lights. The room was very large and high-tech with various experiments dotted around the room. Dracul walked up to a large computer and sat down and turned it on. After it finished powering up a small hologram of a man in glowing green armor appeared. Good morning Dracul it said in a polite monotone voice, Dracul nodded in acknowledgement as another hologram appeared. This hologram was glowing white and holding a sniper rifle.

Ugh what the hell do you want? It said. Good morning Alpha the green one said. "Yawn" hey Delta, so why'd Dracul take us out of sleep mode? Alpha asked. I do not know, you activated just a few seconds after I did Delta explained. Before Alpha reply the phone started to ring. We have a phone down here? Alpha questioned. Dracul did some hand signs; I concur Dracul who would be calling you? Delta said explaining what Dracul "said".

The three of them just stared at the phone as it kept going off. Should we answer it? Alpha asked. I am unsure responded Delta while Dracul nodded agreeing with Delta. FOR THE LOVE OF EVIL, SOMEONE GET THE PHONE! Shouted an annoyed rage filled voice. Oh great O'Malley's up now Alpha complained. Allow me to get that for you Dracul stated Delta.

You know it is pretty cool being able to answer the phone without having to move said Alpha. Well it is a simple function as an AI Unit Alpha, now may I inquire as to who is calling answered Delta. Well who was it? Alpha asked after a minute with no answer. They did not say, all the said it was time and you are going to replace your parents and find there real killer so prepare yourself and then hung up Delta responded.

Well I think it's fair to say it was for you Omega said to Dracul his voice full of sarcasm. There is no need for sarcasm Omega Delta commented. Yeah so shut up O'Malley, say what do you think that was about Dracul? Alpha asked. Dracul? Alpha said not getting the usual growling sound from Dracul. Hey man what's wro-WHAT THE HELL! Alpha shouted as he saw Dracul collapsed on the floor.

_**Station of Chaos**_

Dracul opened his eye and found himself on the floor. Getting up he found he was not in his lab, (what is this location it's giving off an unstable and hectic feeling) Dracul thought. Taking in his surroundings he just became more confused. The floor was covered in mist but from what he could see it was one of those stain glass merles, walking around he found it was a massive platform it was almost completely circular due to some of the edges ending in jagged ridges like someone broke them off. The rest of the world around him was an endless black void.

Dracul then noticed three pedestals bathed in a sickly purple light. The middle had a jagged pale green sword; the left had a bejeweled crimson scepter and the right had a black spiked shield. As Dracul walked up to them a voice spoke, "to open the path you must choose something to gain and something to lose". It sound as if the voice had no actual sound but Dracul still somehow knew what it said.

Dracul walked up to the sword first and the voice "spoke" once again. "Gain the strength to slaughter all in your way to achieve your goal", he then went to the scepter next "absorb the forbidden wisdom that drives most mad to the point of self-destruction." Finally Dracul went to the shield, "use this power of rejection to protect what rightful belongs to you".

(I have nothing left to protect so the shield is out and based on what Delta told me before I passed out, wisdom will no doubt be an invaluable factor) thought Dracul thinking over his options Dracul chose what to gain and lose.

As the scepter and shield sank into there respective pedestals a large staircase with a skull themed railing appeared on the edge in front of Dracul. As Dracul reached the next platform he found an odd sight. A small bug-like creature made of shadows was facing off against a white and gray rag doll being. The scepter from before appeared in the air in front of him, grabbing the scepter Dracul's mind was flooded with information on the things before him.

The small one was a Shadow the most common and numerous the Heartless, a race dark beings born when the darkness of one heart become too much and they are consume by it. The rag doll was a Dusk the second weakest of the Nobodies, the empty shell left behind when a Heartless is born. "This is your next choice, the Heartless are numerous which tells how evil and corrupt life really is, but the Nobodies are few for they should not exist in the first place. Make your decision who will you side with."

Dracul thought hard on his next move, (this will have a large impact on how I progress I must be careful. The dark aura the Heartless gives off is appealing to my mixed blood, but if I was to destroy it and side with the Nobodies would that just go away like that?). Knowing he can not progress without choosing he decided to take a gamble and let his instincts choose.

Switching the scepter to his right hand he closed his eye and let his demonic appendage make the choice. Without opening his eye Dracul leapt into the air and the scepter down on its victim. Opening his eye he saw the ones he chose to side with was… the Heartless.

Dracul kneeled down as the Shadow came to him, he gently pet its head as it leaned in enjoying the treatment. It crawled up Dracul's arm and perched it's self on his shoulder as another staircase appeared. This time there were four pedestals, each one holding an element of some sort. "Now you must choose the dark power you wish to give yourself to, and the one you want to resist as you tame it."

Dracul approached the first pedestal. It held a black ball of fire with glowing blue edges and a white core, "the flame that drives one to destroy all around them without regret." Next he went to a shard of black ice with flecks of white making it look like a piece of the night sky, "the shell that will incase all of hell the day it freezes over." The pedestal next to that one held a gale of pale purple and green wind that was unable to keep a constant shape whether it is a whirlwind or an orb, "the death filled air only able to be breathed by the most corrupt beings." Finally the last pedestal housed a raging sphere of black lightning that had crimson outlines and a sickly pale gray aura, "an unstable force that is let loose within the most twisted minds."

(Tou-san was a lighting user and Delta was told it was time for me to replace him and Kaa-san) Dracul thought and the Shadow left his shoulder as Dracul let the Dark Lightning enter him. He collapsed to his knee as the power course thought his body. After it was over Dracul stood up and walked to the power he wished to tame in the future. (The shell that will one day encase hell…that should provide an interesting challenge) Dracul touched the black shard and it instantly shattered, and just as before another staircase appeared. With the Shadow perched on his shoulder once again Dracul continued to the next level. "Now to test you in combat and to learn how fight next to your new companions."

Then out of nowhere eight Dusks surrounded him in a circle. The scepter appeared in his hand once again, and the Shadow left his shoulder and landed in front of him. The Shadow antenna twitched as three more Heartless appeared. The new Heartless were more refined than the Shadow in terms of appearance. There height was about the size of two Shadows, they wore a bluish-black body suit bearing some kind of emblem with a purple inverted version trimmed in gold on the knees. They also wear black silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular eye-like spirals on the front and yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume on the helmet and finally red-tipped claws and the same beady yellow eyes as the Shadow [Soldiers].

(Heartless foot soldiers this will truly be useful) Dracul thought as charged at the top half of the circle letting his new allies take rest. The four Dusks all charged at Dracul, then without thinking Dracul reacted with a quick 180-degree slide putting him behind the Dusks [Reversal].

Dracul didn't know how that happened but knew that now was his chance. He jumped in the air and brought the scepter down on the head of the first Dusk crushing it, he then spun to his left and caught a second one in the side effectively lunching it into another Dusk getting rid of them both. He then turned to the last one and preformed another Reversal and then knocked it off the platform with a baseball like swing [Full Swing].

Looking back Dracul saw the Solders disappear in a dark portal, but oddly the Shadow still stayed with him. "You have chosen your strengths and weakness and you proven yourself in battle, but you have one more test to face." unlike last time no staircase appeared in front of Dracul but before he could ponder why the "voice" started again.

"For you to pass this final trial and embark on your journey you will need to survive the creation of your own versions of the tools wielded by your parents." Dracul stiffened at the statement, (what does it mean the tools wielded by Mother and Father). "Embrace your blood and become the Darkness's new Keyblade Master and Kamen Rider!"

[Play Roots of the King by Tetra-Fang]

Collapsing to his knees once again Dracul howled in pain as Dark Lightning and an energy that looked like a mix of blood and shadows swirled around him. The Shadow not leaving its new master stayed on Dracul's shoulder as the powers formed a dome over the two of them.

_**Back at the lab**_

Delta what the hell is going on! Alpha shouted in concern as he looked at Dracul's downed form, which had started to leak some sort of dark power. I do not know I have scanned Dracul and this energy but no results or alarms are appearing Delta responded. Well we have to something! Alpha protested I believe all we can do now is to wait for him to wake on his own Alpha answered Delta. Delta is right Alpha said a voice coming from the computer behind them. Holy hell Alpha yelled stunned.

Lord Date, Lady Seras Delta stated in his usual monotone voice. Hello D, Seras said using Delta's nickname, how are you two doing she asked. Um good I guess but can someone tell me what is going on here, yelled Alpha getting upset. I believe this is a reordering left by Dracul's parents for when this would happen Delta theorized.

Correct Delta it's time for our boy to take up the mantles me and his mom left him Date answered. You see before I met Dracul's father I was something called Dark Keyblade Master and I was a Kamen Rider, Seras and Date explained respectively. What are those? Asked Alpha completely lost. Well we can give a quick rundown but have Dracul look up the archives we have on them before he starts his quest said Date, and tell him we love him added Seras. We also have some orders for you said Date in a serious tone.

_**Station of Chaos**_

The dome now covered half the platform, then suddenly it exploded with such force it destroyed the previous floors. Standing at the center was a shirtless Dracul, looking down at his chest he found a strange large circle shaped device melded into his chest right where his heart should be. The device was integrated deep enough that he could hide it easily under a shirt; it took up almost all of his left pectoral. The device was obsidian black while the parts that did not cover his left pectoral had small crimson and black scales in a circuit like pattern covering the rest of it, it had five holes one at the top and four along the left side forming the left of half a circle, in the center was some sort of purple glowing core-like crystal [Soul Driver].

(It's most likely protected by sort impenetrable glass otherwise it would not be in such a vulnerable spot right?) [Not saying it is but that's what he thinks] Dracul thought to himself. Dracul placed his right hand over it and found the pointed cone shape of his fingers on his demonic hand fit perfectly into the five holes on the Soul Driver. Dracul felt something brush against his leg and looked down, it was the Shadow only it changed. The Shadow was the same size but now it had small pair bat-like wings on its back, the claws on the hands and feet were much sharper, it also gained a tail that ended in spiny ball, like that of a mace and finally a purple circuit pattern like around his Soul Driver that seemed to start at its now glowing yellow eyes was spread all over its body [Bonded Shadow Level One].

(It looks like being in that dome with me cause some sort of bonding or maybe evolution) thought Dracul taking in its new appearance. Wondering where his scepter went Dracul saw it and went to pick it up, the scepter then shattered and began to reform into some kind of sword in front of him. "This weapon will guide you down any path you may choose" the "voice" spoke showing it was not gone. [I am going to try my best here so bear with me but I have a link on my profile that you are goanna want to go to]

The handle was black with the pummel in the shape of a golden arrowhead with some sort of pale yellow chord acting as a chain to a three-spiked chakram charm, the guard was a golden orb with what looked like pale yellow parchment wrapped around it and the handle to form a square like guard. Finally Dracul could not tell where the shaft or blade started, it to him looked like a large black blade that was curved in the middle and had eight smaller black blades going up the right side with three golden blades layered above the last two all of which looked like feathers and the main black one which were connected by a golden button and to gold clock hands acting as fasters to a bronze disk on the other side. [Pathfinder, you are going to want to look at the link on my profile]

"Your test is complete, now go and begin your journey." Then everything went black.

_**Back at the lab**_

Dracul woke up and found himself on the lab floor, but when he looked around he did not see that odd sword anywhere. Just when he was going to consider it all a dream he felt something land on his head. Reaching above his head Dracul felt he had a hold of something, grabbing it and bringing it in front of his face he was greeted with a familiar sight of a certain pair of yellow eyes.

Well look whose finally awake everyone spoke a charismatic voice with a slight echo. We can see that Sigma said Alpha's usual annoyed voice. Dracul turned to face the AI but was met with no sight of them. Hey Dracul down here spoke a shy meek voice.

Dracul looked down at his left arm and saw a large tattoo. Starting from the beginning of his shoulder and until his elbow with the words "We Are The META". Starting again after his elbow was a symbol comprised of the Greek letters for Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Theta, Iota, Xi, Sigma and Omega. The whole symbol itself ends at the middle of the back of his hand. [Metastability symbol link in profile]

Yeah ya see here's the thing your parents knew this would happen someday, so incase they weren't here they left a recording telling me and Delta what to do while you were out of it Alpha explained while appearing before Dracul.

Dracul still looked confused so Delta stepped in to explain. Lord Date instructed us to implant ourselves and the other AI in your arm so we can aid you on your quest explained Delta, you know since you can't talk and all added Alpha. Your Father also told us to have you look up the archives on "Dark Keyblade Masters and Kamen Riders" and lastly, Lady Seras wanted us to tell you that they both love you Delta finished as Dracul looked at the changes to his arm.

_**Three Days Later**_

It had been three days since Dracul had gained his new powers, but now he was ready to start his quest. He would have most likely been ready sooner, but the two separate archives his parents left had more then he had thought and surprisingly they had nothing on Nobodies. Then there was learning to manifest his Keyblade, but what took the longest was adjusting to his new companion.

He and the AI all had different views on the Bonded Shadow. Theta the shyest of them took to it rather fast saying how the "male" [as Theta thinks] Heartless was like a pet, Omega and Gamma just plain did not care, Sigma and Delta seemed interested from a learning viewpoint and lastly Alpha felt the same as Delta and Sigma but to a lesser extent shown by merely asking "what'cha gonna name it."

That particular question made Dracul think, he had not planned on naming it, but Theta liked the idea. Delta and Sigma also stated that since it was bonded to him now naming it might be a good idea. So after thinking about it Dracul, and not very good at these kinds of things actually got it a spiked dog collar with a tag that read "Nemesis".

After all that Dracul was finally ready to go. He stood outside his family estate prepared to travel other worlds as all Keyblade Wielders do, to ensure he did not standout Dracul wore a white hoodie over his usual outfit. The hood was up so you could only see the lower half of his face. Dracul's tail was wrapped around his waist under his hoodie, and lastly his right arm was wrapped in bandages making someone think he had severe burns or something along those lines.

So let me get this straight, we're just going to enter this portal you had Nemesis open and Dracul's Keyblade will in theory have it take to the first world? Alpha asked not sure about any of the plan. In theory yes Alpha that is exactly it answered Sigma. Yeah well screw that plan I'm gonna shut off for awhile, turn me back on when your sure we all aren't dead retorted Alpha.

Dracul not that sure about the plan himself steeled himself as him and Nemesis jumped through the portal to there first world.

_**Hollow Bastion**_

Dracul awoke and groggily rose to his feet (Delta what happened) asked Dracul using their mental connection the portal worked but it opened in the sky and we fell explained Delta as Dracul took in his surroundings. He saw he was in some kind of town and saw a sign that said "Hollow Bastion". Looking around he found this area was some kind of market square and seeing only one path out Dracul walked to a flight of stairs, and with Nemesis on his shoulder once again he proceeded to go down the path.

The next area was some kind residential district and like the last area Dracul failed to really see anybody, but after turning the corner Dracul finally saw someone. This person was a male with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar, under which was a white v-neck, black jeans with three interconnecting belts, black boots and gloves, and lastly he had a silver stud in his left ear and a silver chain necklace with some sort of symbol with a matching ring [Leon].

Dracul and the man just stared at each other until in a blur the man drew what looked like a combination between a sword and a revolver [Gunblade], and shot a ball of fire at Dracul who barely had enough time to dodge. The man not wasting time charged at Dracul, who not having another choice started to dodge. A small crowd of people emerged from the same house as the man, but before Dracul could get a good look at any of them he felt something nick his cheek and saw the man's blade had drawn the first blood.

Dracul side-stepped a thrust and jumped back against a house, which he used to launch himself at the man and deliver a haymaker with his right fist. The man took the blow to the face and slammed into the outside wall of the house he came from.

_**With Leon**_

Leon was painfully getting up just as his friends crowded around. Leon are you alright? Why did you attack that guy? Asked Sora [if you are reading a kingdom heart fanfiction and you don't know what Sora looks like or who he is then just get the hell out]. He has a Heartless with him Leon answered. They all looked over to Dracul and saw Nemesis poke his head out over Dracul's shoulder.

Sora instantly summoned his Kingdom Key at the sight of the Heartless. Who are you and why did you come here asked Sora, but the only response he got from Dracul was a long drawn out growl. Then all of a sudden Delta appeared in front of Sora. I see you are also a Keyblade wielder said Delta. What are you? asked Sora. My name is Delta, I am Dracul's guide, also interpreter and informant Delta introduced himself.

Wait you said to Sora that he is also a Keyblade wielder Leon stated, who's the other one? That would be Dracul of course Delta answered as Dracul brought out Pathfinder. This shocked all those present minus Dracul and the AI. You have a Keyblade too Sora said shocked. I believe that is plainly obvious is Dracul's reply states Delta. But he didn't say anything said Sora. We share a mental link replied Delta.

Before anyone can say anything else Dracul charged at Sora and they locked Keyblades. Dracul and Sora broke the clash and Dracul jumped back to his original position. Sora charged at Dracul but as Sora was halfway there Dracul stuck out his right hand, and snapped his fingers which caused Dark lightning to strike Sora. As Sora went flying went flying back, Dracul put his right arm behind his back and held Pathfinder in front of him like a fencer.

Dracul rushed at Sora and began a rapid assault of stabs at Sora. Sora was blocking or parrying Dracul's strikes for the most part, until he felt a graze on his left cheek. Sora jumped back and put a hand to his cheek, when he took it away there was blood. What the hell! I've never heard of a razor edged Keyblade! Sora yelled shocking the others.

This is bad Sora thought I'm still getting back into the swing of things.

(With others)

This guy's good and based on what Sora told us about just "waking up" he not ready for something like this Leon said but then he got an idea. SORA USE THAT NEW POWER YOU GOT FROM YIN-SED Leon shouted

(Back at the fight)

That's right Sora thought thanks Leon he shouted back. Sora then started to glow red until a sphere of light exploded around him and his entire outfit now had red as a primary color and black as a secondary, he was also now using Kindom Key and Star Seeker (Valor Form).

A transformation is it very well said Delta as Dracul unzipped his hoodie, unwrapped his bandages and unbuttoned his shirt which cause all the two girls present to blush. What are you? Asked Sora as he saw Dracul's SoulDriver and right arm but no answer was given in response.

Dracul then stuck his fingers in the SoulDriver as all 6 of the AI gathered around him. Dracul then twisted the SoulDriver to the right which caused all the AI to say one word in unison.

Henshin.

Philip: you cliff hanging son of a bitch.

Dracul666: yeah I know but I got to tell you I was surprised when I found out there was an archive for Kingdom Hearts X Kamen Rider.

Philip: yes it surprised me as well.

Dracul666: yeah anyway this is my third fic mainly because I have writers block for one and I have not heard back from my beta on the other but I can't blame him he has his own fic's to write…but yeah summers almost here and I have a lot of free time coming up in the star of June so things are looking up story wise.


	2. HELP US STOP FUCKING SOPA

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

3 minutes ago

ALSO if everybody could sign this petition

petitions. white house. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

erase the spaces all the spaces (no spaces needed) and pass it on


End file.
